


to teach gods

by aster_0id



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Deity Awesamdude, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Nihachu, Deity Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Deity TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Tubbo, Deity Wilbur Soot, Demigod Fundy, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Nonbinary Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aster_0id/pseuds/aster_0id
Summary: The God of an unknown realm discovers a trio of godlings who were raised as mortals, unaware of the powers they could possess.He soon discovers the three could potentially damage the Overworld and send it into complete chaos- or, with the right guidance, protect it from those who wished harm upon it.or, God/Deity AU where Phil, Techno and Wilbur take it upon themselves to teach Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo how to be proper deities and not cause enough chaos to destroy the only habitable realm.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 169





	1. a trio calls for trouble

**Author's Note:**

> for future reference!!:  
> Phil - God of an Realm unknown to mortals. "Angel of Death", nicknamed by mortals.  
> Techno - God of the Nether, "The Blood God"  
> Wilbur - God of the End, often referred to as a shapeshifter by the other Gods, or "Ender Dragon" by mortals.
> 
> i'll add Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo into the chapter notes whenever i get to that point!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside his own realm, a winged God begins to hear ringing.  
> The cause is an unexpected one.

_There it is again._

A soft ringing had been bothering him for the past few minutes. Normally, such small things didn't typically bug him, but today it did. His wings tensed in frustration, the gray feathers ruffling as he made his way around his fortress- or temple. It depended on who he spoke to, as no one could ever agree on one term to call his home.

His realm was perhaps the most peaceful one. The overworld had its wars and chaos, the Nether was full of violence and destruction, and the End never ended well for mortal visitors- it lived up to its name-- but his had none of that.

His realm was unknown to almost all, a mere myth to mortals and most other deities didn't visit without asking first. High up in the sky, way above to where mortals couldn't and wouldn't build to, his world rested peacefully. Yes, there were hostile mobs, but they had no reason to be hostile as there were no humans present anywhere. Everything was quiet. 

Except for today, being interrupted by this weird, awful ringing.

He reached the area where the ringing was loudest, in the middle of his lonely little temple. Trees with beautiful golden leaves planted in cyan grass surrounded an almost clear pond, the water rippling gently with every ring.

_Who?_

He crouched down beside the pool, dipping his hand slightly into the water. The water gently moved around his hand, and among the ripples he could make out a faint image. He squinted, leaning forward.

Three shapes, at one of the shrines made for him by mortals. They moved about, confused and clumsy. His eyes narrowed. _Humans? What did they do?_

Humans were always troublemakers. Even the purest of them could cause trouble without even meaning to. Had these three done something to the shrine?

With a sigh he stood, stretching out his wings as he took a step forward into the pond. He slipped through, eyes closing as he was gracefully brought to the Overworld.

When he opened his eyes he was stood in front of a statue, his wings glowing and slightly faded around the bottoms of his feathers. He was invisible to the three, now, giving him perfect opportunity to investigate without startling them.

He was surprised to see none of these humans were actually humans. One of them was just like him, in fact. A blonde, messy haired lanky young boy was stood, a copper wing outstretched as he twisted his head around to examine it. Bandages were wrapped around both hands and arms, covering them completely. They were too clean to have been used for wounds, so he figured the boy used them to look cooler. He also noticed weird branch-like scars going up the kid's neck, stopping just below his jaws, but he didn't think much about it. Phil cracked a smile at him throwing his head back with a frustrated expression- he could only assume was the boy groaning. The feathers on his wing were all out of order and messy, one of the most frustrating things to happen to an avian-hybrid.

He turned his attention to the next kid, another young boy. His hair was brown, filled with leaves that were all sorts of colors. A ram hybrid, he figured, by the horns, floppy ears and brown goat legs, and after a few more moments of investigating, his nose- which had a little patch of fur up the bridge. His eyes had horizontal irises as well.

The ram was checking up on the blonde with curiosity bright in his gaze, having walked over when he groaned. They didn't seem to actually know each other- none of them did. He seemed intrigued by the boy's copper wings, grabbing them without saying a word, which earned a startled jump from the blonde and a shout Phil couldn't hear. After watching for a moment, he turned to look at the third child, who looked like he had just gotten here.

The kid was sitting up underneath his statue, eyes wide as they looked around in confusion and worry. Their face was split into black and white, with their eyes matching in green and red. They had long ears with notches in them, and a tuft of hair separated two long horns. They didn't seem to have a mouth, and a tail with a bit of fur at the end was curled around them. He leaned over them as they seemed to realize they were in unfamiliar territory, guessing they were an enderman hybrid of some sort.

He was startled when the kid stood up, who almost fell back down two separate times. They were very tall, their legs making up more than half of their body. They slouched down slightly when they noticed the other two kids. 

_But why?_ Why did three kids cause the ringing, and how did they find this shrine? It was one of the more hidden ones, especially since he didn't have many to begin with. Being one of three greater God's, there were limited shrines dedicated to him specifically, unlike regular God's, who often waltzed around on the overworld causing mayhem whenever they felt like it. Not to mention this was the one closest to his realm's portal. Sure, the portal couldn't be activated by mortals, but something was off about the trio- something that made him worried that maybe they _could_ get in somehow.

He stepped closer to the odd hybrid in front of him, examining them. It was hard, considering how much they were moving, but he finally found what made them so special. There, on both wrists, were two symbols. He couldn't see what they were, but they were there, as clear as day. _God marks._

These kids couldn't be new Gods, surely? They hadn't had new deities for years. The last one he could recall was Fundy, and he wasn't even a full God.

He walked over to the ram hybrid, who had one as well, on his left wrist. He went to check the blonde haired avian boy, but remembered the kids weird bandages covering his arms. He only assumed he had one as well.

Phil took a step back, in awe. He watched the blonde turn to notice the odd hybrid- and scream. Loudly, he could only assume, because the other two shrank back. The blonde was talking now, looking between the ram and the enderman hybrid. The God grinned with childlike excitement and fluttered his wings. _New deities..._ He knew most of the others wouldn't be excited like he was, more so confused and curious. Especially the other 'realm guardians', as the other Gods and mortals nicknamed them. _I need to get them before these three wander off and cause destruction by accident._

His eyes snapped open, still standing in the pond. He quickly unfolded his wings, jumping out and running to the edge of his sky temple, leaping off.

He drove through the air, spinning around and weaving through the clouds. Despite being thousands of blocks up in the air he was quickly approaching the ground. Sure, he could've teleported straight to the Nether, but where was the fun in that? He dodged a few birds before he finally unfolded his wings, slowing down as the wind got caught against them.

He began to glide, flying just until he reached the ground. He landed carefully, looking around slowly. He was in a plains biome, the ground around him was burnt and dead in a giant circle. He walked towards the center, and almost immediately a portal appeared, a familiar face poking out.

"What do you want." His voice was monotone and very to the point, he practically wasn't even asking a question. The winged man took a step back and tilted his head with an innocent smile. 

"Hello to you too. How did you know I was coming? Normally takes you a while to get to the portal." "There's been this stupid ringing in my ears. I was actually coming to find you to ask what was going on."

His companion was in a disguised form, currently, a large piglin-like creature. His true form was more human, though still piglin like. He figured he used the disguise so humans would be more scared. _I suppose it makes intimidating statues._

"I was coming to you about the same thing. I know the cause, but we need to get-" "End boy?" The piglin before him sighed, heavily. "Why?" "There are three realm guardians. He is one of them. We are the other two. It's only fair."

"Open the portal then, birdie." The portal behind the piglin closed as he stepped through, folding his arms. "I cant open another one immediately." He reminded.

"Yes, yes, I know." "I bet End boy is waiting at the platform." "Probably."

He did as he was told, opening the portal. Normally, he'd open one to the stronghold- however, it was worth the extra energy. They all needed to get to the new godlings quickly.

"Go ahead," He smiled, and the piglin glared at him. "Why?" "Because I'm holding the portal. Go before I push you in."

"Well, I don't like being pushed," He muttered sarcastically, and reluctantly the piglin stepped through, disappearing into the starry portal. The winged God followed quickly, the portal nearly closing on a wing tip.

He was shocked to find the End God actually wasn't waiting for them. He was sitting up on an obsidian pillar nearby in one of his few forms, staring down at them with bright purple dragon eyes.

"Hey! Dragon boy! Get down here!" The piglin called, and the dragon's wings unfolded. There was a growl as he lunged off the pillar, gliding towards them. Halfway there he transformed into a much more suitable form, a young man with curly brown hair and large black leathery wings, which he used to continue to glide down to them.

He landed in front of them with a smile. "A party?" He teased. "You wish." "Aw, lighten up!" The brunette laughed, dragging him close and wrapping his wings around him into a hug he soon pulled away from.

"What're you two doing here, then?" "You didn't hear that stupid ringing?" "I don't hear much of anything here except endermen. You should be grateful!" He turned to the other winged God. "Well?"

"Right. So, I guess I do need to explain myself-" The avian-like god stood up straight as the other two looked to him. "I heard the ringing before you," He nodded to the piglin. "and I went to investigate-" "Just spit it out, dude." 

"There are three new Gods. Godlings, really."

The two stared at him, before the brunette broke the silence, his black dragon-like wings flapping up and down eagerly. "Really? Show us!" He demanded, ignoring the piglin beside him who threw his head back with a heavy sigh.

"Three new gods, at once? _Godlings?_ You must be joking." "They had the marks." He pointed to his own mark on his upper arm, raising an eyebrow. "No jokes here, mate."

A groan came from the piglin. "Ugh.. End boy, portal. Let's get this over with." He pointed to the edge of the obsidian platform. The brunette grinned, opening one back to the overworld with ease. "You're more excited than I thought you'd be." The winged God nudged him, and he only smiled. "It gets so boring! I have to kill everyone who does go here, and they've all stopped trying because they're scared of the big bad 'Ender Dragon'." He laughed at the mortal name. "The only one who visits who isn't a God is Fundy, but he doesn't count because he's a demi-god. And my son."

"Right, fair enough. This is probably the most excitement you've had in-" "Years, its felt like!" He pushed the piglin through the portal with a leathery wing, who let out a loud grunt of protest before he fell in. The two winged Gods laughed, before they went through as well.

He watched the youngest God squint in the sunlight as he emerged. "Ugh, I forgot about how bright the sun was." He mumbled, holding his hands up to block it. The shapeshifter smiled gratefully when he lifted up his own feathery wing to give him shade.

"Alright. Where." The piglin turned to them, eyes narrowed as he threw a glare to the shapeshifter under his feathery wing. "The shrine closest to my portal." "Portal? When did you have a portal? I thought you didn't want humans to go in." "I don't. It's only accessible to deities." He explained.

The piglin was already walking in the direction of the shrine, carrying his axe over his shoulder. "He's going to terrify those godlings," The shapershifter beside him sighed, stepping out from beneath the shade. He seemed used to the sun already, unfolding his wings. "Yeah. Probably." He chuckled, unfolding his as well. The air created by his companion lifting himself into the air ruffled his feathers, and he followed, beginning to fly after the piglin, low to the ground as they entered the forest. "Show offs." He heard the Nether God call, and he stifled a laugh.

He took the lead, weaving through the trees. The forest around this shrine was an odd one, the sunlight filtering through the dense canopy of of leaves from giant oaks creating a green hue all around them. He heard the soft songs of songbirds and occasionally he caught a glance of a few foxes diving into the undergrowth with a yip of shock at seeing humans-like creatures flying, being trailed by a weird pig-man.

Eventually he landed, silently, seeing the marble shrine in the distance. The undergrowth around them had grown thicker, filled with ivy and large shrubs and bushes with a few patches of white wildflowers. "Pretty," His companion commented as he landed beside him. "Agreed. Now, hush." 

He crept closer. The three ahead were talking, he could hear them, and the closer he got the more he could hear.

"--talked about where we are, but, he haven't talked about _why!_ " A high pitched voice came, and after closer inspection it came from the ram hybrid. He was looking between the other two, arms folded and short tail lashing in frustration. "Listen, if you don't know, I doubt we do!" The blonde turned to him, his red wings ruffling. "I was in a town last time I checked!" "A town? Which one?" A deeper voice came, which was the enderman hybrid, he figured. "I don't know! Just some town I walked into and got weird looks because of my wings--"

" _Should we..?_ " The soft voice of the shapeshifter came from beside him, distracting him. "Uh... yeah. Sure. It might be funny, actually." He chuckled softly, standing up straight as he emerged from the forest into the little clearing, leaning against a tree.

"Hello there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i KNOW i already have a story but this one is much more interesting and oh my god did i write a TON. there was enough for like 2 chapters so tomorrow when i wake up you'll get that.


	2. the angel of death's realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three Gods meet the trio of godlings, who are just as confused as they are.  
> The godlings- Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo, give the Gods mortal names.
> 
> The group then go to visit "The Angel of Death's Realm"- Phil's home, only accessible to deities.

All three whirled around to face him, the blonde letting out a loud scream of shock that made everyone flinch, even his shapeshifter companion, who emerged beside him with a polite smile. "Why do weird people keep appearing out of nowhere?! Who are you??!" He shouted, backing away. 

The enderman's hybrid's gaze was locked on the brunette that was standing beside him, their eyes narrowed suspiciously before widening. "Weird? You're talking to a God, boy." The shapeshifter laughed and took a step forward, outstretching his hands. "Two, actually."

The blonde shared a gaze with the ram hybrid, before looking back at them. "So, weird _and_ insane people. Got it. Are you gonna kill us now, or?" He flinched when the tall hybrid walked up beside him. "They're not insane." They gestured to the brunette, who smiled, a glimmer of joy in his brown eyes. "You can tell! I should've known." 

"You're all nuts." The blonde muttered, before his gaze landed on the older blonde man.

He noticed he had also stepped closer, but that wasn't what he was concerned about. "You- you have wings!!" He shouted, eyes wide. The man outstretched one of his large gray wings, raising an eyebrow. "Yep." "I've never met another person with wings!" He walked over, grabbing the God's wing as if he wasn't a potential threat and could attack him at any moment. However, he didn't- instead he smiled patiently, letting the boy look at his wing.

The ram hybrid looked a little lost. "So, you're Gods? Can you prove it?" He tilted his head. "Come close, and I'll show you." "What? No! You might hurt us," The ram pointed out, ears twitching suspiciously, and the God nodded. "Well, I haven't hurt him yet, have I?" He motioned to the blonde boy beside him, who was still staring at his gray wings in awe. The ram paused, thinking for a long moment. "..I guess. Okay." He hesitantly approached. The enderman hybrid followed silently, still slouched over as they messed with their clawed hands. The blonde drew his attention away, turning to the older avian as he went to reach up to show them his arm-- but they were all interrupted by a monotone voice just behind them.

"Hey, morons, you left me behind." Their piglin friend stood behind them, eyebrows furrowed in irritation as he glared at the two other Gods. The three godlings all backed away, the blonde letting out a shriek and falling backwards. "That-- Blood God!?" He stuttered, stunned. The piglin let out a chuckle. "See? Staying in a form they recognize and know through 'scary stories' will have made this whole conversation much shorter. You'd have to skip the whole mark thing." "I can't be in that form. I'd destroy the forest," The brunette crossed his arms as he turned to look at him. The enderman hybrid nodded slightly in agreement from behind him, too fearful of the 'Blood God' to speak. "Besides, we didn't want to scare them."

The piglin ignored him. "That enough proof? The actual 'Blood God?'" He turned to the ram, who flattened his ears under his gaze. He nodded, nervously, shuffling backwards. The three Gods examined the new godlings, who slowly began to move closer to each other. "What are your names?" The gray-winged man spoke softly, gaze resting on the three. The blonde, glancing to the other two, stepped forward. "Tommy. That's Tubbo, and the weird one is Ranboo." He gave all of their names, knowing the other two would be too nervous to give theirs themselves. "Interesting. So.. why are you three at one of the shrines dedicated to me?"

The godling, who was apparently named Tommy, looked to the shrine statue. He looked back to him. "That's you--?! You.. look _different._ " He pointed out. He wasn't wrong- in the statue, he was in a form he only showed mortals. The form he was in currently made it easier to walk among the Overworld without being noticed. Right now, he looked like an average avian-hybrid. 

"Yeah. That's the only way mortals have seen me." He explained, and Tommy glared at him suspiciously. "Why do you keep saying mortals? We're mortals.. What makes us different?" Ranboo narrowed their eyes, nervously. "Yeah! No one has told us why we're here! Or how!" The ram piped up, grumpy. "I was sleeping!"

"You're all different because--" "You're Gods. Godlings, to be exact, considering you're all actual children." The monotone voice of the Nether God- 'Blood God', to the three godlings- cut in, earning a glare from the other two. "What? You guys _always_ drag out the conversation. Just give it to them straight and then deal with the aftermath."

The all turned to the trio, who were frozen, staring at all of them blankly. Tommy was the first to react. "What?!" He shouted- he began to notice the kid shouted a lot- his copper wings beginning to ruffle in confusion. "Gods? No- how..? We would've known-!!" Tubbo piped up. The gray-winged man walked over, holding his hand out. "Left arm," He requested, and after a moment of hesitation, Tubbo held out his arm, which the blonde man took gently, pointing to the mark on his wrist. He then pointed to his own, which was higher up on his arm. 

"God marks," He explained, with a warm smile. Tubbo carefully pulled his arm away, staring at his wrist. "Some appear at birth, others appear randomly throughout life." Ranboo was doing the same, dead silent as their gaze flickered between both wrists, eyes wide with confusion and fear. "I.. I've never seen these-" 

Tommy was moving the bandages on his arm, letting out a shocked noise when he found his. He adjusted the bandages back, eyes wide, before he turned to Tubbo and grabbed his arms. "Dude, we're Gods!" He laughed, eyebrows still furrowed in confusion. "Y-Yeah, I guess-"

"But how?" Ranboo suddenly asked, looking up at the three Gods. "Why are we finding out now? Why at the same time, why-" "Ranboo, you ask a lot of questions." The enderman hybrid shrunk back, looking down at the End God. He was smiling warmly up at them. "I-I'm sorry--" "No, no! I like questions. But, we don't have the answers to those right now, I think, so, are there any other questions we _can_ answer?"

It was quiet for a moment, before they twitched their ears. "..What are your names?" He looked around to all of them. "Can you say?" "Duh, of course we can."

And they did.. it just left very confused expressions. Turns out, true God names aren't easy to pronounce to mortal-raised godlings. And the three of them never stayed in the Overworld long enough to take in human names. "Uh.. we're not remembering that. Especially Ranboo." Tommy pointed out, making the hybrid glare at them.

"Alright, then. Tubbo! Give me a simple, human name." The gray-winged man smiled at the ram, who looked confused. "Tommy, give him one as well-" He gestured to the piglin, who's eyes narrowed. "-and Ranboo, you too, to him." He nodded to the shapeshifting god, who smiled.

"Oh.. uhhh..." Tubbo thought for a moment. "Is.. Phil okay?" Tubbo asked, sheepishly. "Hm. Phil... yeah. Sure." He chuckled. Phil. It was odd, but that was because it was human. He turned to Ranboo. They were staring down at the shapeshifter, who smiled patiently. "....Wilbur." They finally decided, ears flattening anxiously until a pleased, soft laugh escaped the young God. "Wilbur? I like it. Nice job, Ranboo." He praised, which made the godling perk up, their ears twitching.

"Technoblade!" Came Tommy's shout, as he pointed at the piglin. "..Really?" "Yeah! You get a new nickname. 'The Blade'. Really, I've just done you a favor!" He crossed his arms with a smug smirk. Phil stifled a laugh as the piglin rolled his eyes, still leaning against an oak tree. "Fine. Not like I got anything better." "Yes!"

"What now?" 'Techno' turned to Phil, his eyes narrowed. Phil hesitated. "Well, we don't really know what they can do yet." He pointed out, hesitantly. "Leaving them alone is a recipe for disaster." "I am not babysitting new godlings." Techno muttered, glaring at Phil, who simply gave a sly smile. "Not yet. I want to show them our worlds." "You mean, like, the Nether?" Tubbo's eyes grew round with curiosity, and Ranboo made a weird noise that really only Wilbur was familiar with. "The End?" They added, ears perked. Hope gleamed in their eyes. "Yes, yes. And my realm, as well." "I thought that was just a myth!" Tommy exclaimed, wings fluttering in excitement. "Nope. It's real. If it didn't I wouldn't have home " Phil chuckled.

"Your portal is this way, right?" Techno called, on the other side of the clearing. "Yeah, in the darkest part, around the middle of the forest. Can't miss it." He called. He began to follow the piglin when he turned and walked off to search for the portal, nudging the three godlings along with his wings. Tommy was more than happy to run after Technoblade, who resisted the urge to trip him in some way or another. The other two hung back, Tubbo walking beside Phil while throwing curious glances around the weird forest and Ranboo trailing behind Wilbur, who would occasionally look behind him to check up on the hybrid.

He was right- you really couldn't miss it. There was a bright glow among the dark forest, and as the group emerged into a very small clearing, where a portal similar to that of a nether portal stood. The only difference was that this portal was constructed with glowstone. The godlings stared at it in curiosity and awe, watching as Phil walked over to it. "Mortals believe to activate the portal, you need water. They couldn't be more wrong." He drew a dagger, and he heard one of the godling's shuffle behind.. probably Wilbur, considering they were all scared of Techno.

He turned to them. "To activate the portal, you need the blood of a God. Only a drop." He explained, casually taking the dagger and dragging it across his palm. It hurt, but only for a moment. He held the hand out over the portal's frame, letting blood the color of gold drip onto the glowstone. The three godlings shrunk back behind Wilbur at the bright light that came from the portal as it opened, only peeking around when the light dimmed.

The portal was a transparent blue, rippling like water with the faint image of the realm on the other side. Phil put away the dagger as Tommy stepped out first, eyes wide. "Can.. can we go in?"

"I wouldn't have opened it if I didn't want you in," Phil pointed out, holding up his hand and pointing to the long cut on his palm. It was healing, quickly, having already stopped bleeding. Tommy eagerly walked forward, standing in front of the portal. Tubbo and Ranboo followed, standing behind him, leaned forward as they watched and waited. Phil stared at Tommy. The godling's gaze was fixed on the portal before him, a mix of fear and uncertainty fighting the longing feeling of curiosity and something else Tommy couldn't describe. He could feel all eyes on him as he took a deep breath. If he was gonna do this, he'd do it _now._

He sprang forward, straight through the portal. The two godlings left stared where he had disappeared, creeping closer. "It's like jumping into a lake!" Wilbur called from his spot. "Just take a deep breath, and go through!"

His words of encouragement didn't seem to do much, the two exchanging glances. Phil began to think he'd have to go through with them, until a hand poked through the portal, outstretched. He chuckled. "See? He's fine!" He outstretched one of his wings, gently nudging the two of them forward. Tubbo grabbed Ranboo's hand, who looked startled. "Tubbo--" They began, before the ram hybrid grabbed Tommy's hand and was very quickly yanked through the portal, dragging a horrified Ranboo with him.

The sight in front of the three was incredible.

Tommy had ran up to the edge of the island they were on, wings outstretched as far as he could get them, looking around in awe. This realm was just.. floating islands. Clouds were scattered all around them, some staying perfectly still as if they could be walked on and some drifting like normal. Some islands were connected with cloud bridges, including the island he stood on now. In the distance, he could see.. something moving. It appeared to be a flying mob, but, from this far away he couldn't tell what it was. The grass below him was almost cyan, the trees all around were tall and had beautiful golden leaves. Wind blew all around them, ruffling his messy hair and the feathers on his wings.

Something about this place felt so familiar, yet he'd never been here before. He was certain. He heard the quick steps of Tubbo behind him, trailed by Ranboo. "This place is amazing!" Tubbo exclaimed, his ears perked as he looked around. "I've.. heard about this place before. It didn't have a name, no one knew what it looked like. They just called it the 'Angel of Death's Realm'." Ranboo commented, sitting down in the blue-green grass and gently running their clawed fingers through it. Their ears perked, hearing the portal behind them make a weird noise as the three other God's walked through, and then a shatter as it was closed.

"Welcome to the Aether!" Phil called from his spot, unfolding his wings. The three godlings turned around, quickly. "It's incredible!" Tommy exclaimed, eyes wide. He wasn't one to admit when he thought things were cool, he normally played it off as weird or 'normal', but this was completely different. It wasn't weird, or normal.

Phil smiled, walking over to the group of young Gods. He pointed to a temple in the not so far distance, made of marble and quartz. "That is where I live." He explained. "It's on another island! How are we supposed to get to it? We don't all have wings!" Tubbo pointed out, crossing his arms with a jealous huff. "Others don't normally visit here for that reason, actually." Phil walked closer to the edge. "There's a bridge of clouds, but only certain Gods can cross. For example, Wilbur and Techno can, but if someone else tries they just fall right through. So.. we'll probably have to carry you and Tubbo for now." Phil explained, pointing to the cloud bridge not far from where they were stood.

"What about the other Gods you mentioned?" Tommy inquired, watching Phil unfold his large wings. Tommy felt a twinge of nervousness, his own wings slowly pressing closer to himself. "Most of the time I meet them here. Older Gods use their own means of getting across." "Like how?" Tubbo tilted his head. "Hm.. Well, Sam probably would use one of his weird inventions or whatever to get across." Phil lifted himself off the ground with a strong beat of his wings, almost knocking the godlings down. "Sam? I thought deities had weird names." Tommy steadied himself, tossing a glare up to an apologetic Phil, who had looked ready to dive down in case somehow one of them fell off the island.

"Well, some like to roam the Overworld. Mortals have given them names they've stuck with." Wilbur answered, having caught Ranboo before the hybrid could fall to the ground, hovering above the ground as he had began to fly as well. However, he didn't let go, lifting the godling up into the air with relative ease. Ranboo wanted to protest, but stayed dead silent, terrified of being dropped at the End God lifted him higher up. Phil held his hand out to Tubbo, who took it with less hesitation than before. He carefully lifted the godling up, carefully adjusting his hold so that it would be safer.

He followed Wilbur, the two carrying the two wingless godling's across, leaving Tommy and Techno behind.

Techno had begun to cross the bridge, ignoring the Gods flying ahead of him. He paused, noticing the absence of one of the godlings. He turned, staring at Tommy, who stood at the edge of the island in front of the bridge, staring at the others flying.

"What're you doing, kid?" He narrowed his eyes, raising an eyebrow. He watched the startled boy jump backwards, his feathers ruffling. "What-?? Oh- Uh.. Just. Watching..." Tommy quickly folded his arms, shuffling his feet. "Stop watching and start flying after them." Techno had stopped walking, turning to look at him. "...Right." Tommy unfolded his wings, taking a step back. He looked ready to leap up into the sky, his wing tips quivering with anticipation.. until he looked down, seeing the absence of ground below him. "I-I can't."

"What?" "I.. can't fly."

Techno stared at the boy, watching his wings fold around him slightly as he shrank back, eyes narrowed as he glared bitterly at the ground. " _Quit staring!_ " The kid shouted, sharply, feeling the piglin's gaze boring into him. "How do you not know how to fly?" "I just-- I just _don't!_ It's none of your business!" Tommy's gaze lifted, glaring at the Nether God, quickly looking back away when he met his gaze.

Technoblade sighed, walking over. The boy backed away slightly when he drew near, letting out a yelp of surprise when he was grabbed and thrown over his shoulder. "If I fall through this bridge because I'm carrying you, I'm not going to be the one who breaks our fall." He muttered, turning. "I'll die!" "Maybe. Who knows, you're a godling."

Thankfully, it didn't happen. As he stepped onto the bridge they both inwardly gave a sigh of relief as the bridge allowed the two to begin to cross. The others had already reached the other side, Phil and Wilbur carefully setting down a excited Tubbo and a terrified Ranboo. Techno and Tommy were about halfway across the bridge when the piglin began to lift Tommy high into the air, who's wings fluttered awkwardly. "..What are you doing-?" "I'm gonna throw you." " _What?!_ " Tommy squirmed, panicking, but Techno kept a firm grip on the lanky kid, careful to not drop him. "You want them to know you can't fly?" The godling fell still. "..No." "Then I'm gonna throw you, and you flap your wings and pretend."

The plan was very simple- just throw the child. The execution, however.. was poor. Techno threw the kid, yes- and he _did_ make it, gliding awkwardly.. right up until the 'landing part'. He didn't know how to, obviously, so he ended up barreling right into the ground with a shriek of terror. Phil made an attempt to try and catch him, but missed by a feather, helplessly watching the blonde fall straight into the grass. Tubbo erupted into laughter, Wilbur joining in a moment later. "Why were you going so fast?!" The shapeshifter walked over, standing beside Phil, who was helping the godling stand. "I- I just like flying fast, okay?!" He pulled away from Phil when he tried to brush dirt and grass off of him. "You could've landed on your wing," Phil scolded, earning a scoff from Tommy. "So?" "We may be Gods, Tommy, but you can still break things and feel pain from them!"

Techno had reached the other side. "He's fine. Let's just get to your temple."

"Techno, you don't know how serious a wing break is." Phil pointed out, and the piglin simply shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I don't. But he's acting just like he has been since we met him like.. fifteen minutes ago, so, he's probably fine." Tommy had actually walked off to the other two godlings, tossing angry glances to them- mainly Tubbo, who was still laughing. "I'd like to see you try flying!" He crossed his arms with a flustered flap of his wings. 

"I can't even walk without tripping every five minutes, so no, thank you." Ranboo replied, sheepishly, despite having been giggling just before he walked over. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Stop laughing, goat-boy!" He whacked Tubbo with his wing, knocking the boy down. "Okay- everyone, calm down." Phil walked over, leaning down and helping Tubbo back up, who didn't really seem to mind being pushed. "The Aether is a peaceful realm, let's keep it that way." "Fine." Tommy mumbled, looking back towards the temple. "That's where we're going, right?" "Yes, that's where I live."

Tommy turned to Tubbo. "Race me!" He didn't even give the ram-hybrid time to respond, whirling around and running off towards the temple, following the stone brick path under them. Tubbo let out a startled noise, before running after him. The boy was, unsurprisingly, very fast. Of course he was, he was a ram-hybrid. He caught up quickly, passing Tommy in a few seconds. 

"You're not gonna join them?" Phil turned to Ranboo, curiously, beginning to walk back to the other Gods. The hybrid followed him, nervously. "No.. I'll probably fall. I don't like running that much." The replied, beginning to fidget with their hands again. "Oh. Well, that's okay. You can walk with me and Wilbur." Phil smiled, leading him over to the leathery-winged God, who was waiting patiently for them. Technoblade had already begun to trail after Tommy and Tubbo.

"Uh... Phil.. I don't have to be a _God_ , right?" The kid suddenly asked, and Phil glanced up to them. "Well, you were kinda born with the abilities--" "No. I mean.." The kid thought for a moment. "You've been mentioning deities. Can.. you call me a deity, instead? When-- I'm ready to be considered not a godling anymore, I mean. And you can still call me a _godling_ , that doesn't b-" "Ranboo," They looked down to him, a worried gleam in their gaze when they were cut off. It had taken a moment, but Phil understood, and a soft hum from Wilbur told him he understood as well. "Of course we can. It's no problem." Phil smiled.

Ranboo's shoulders relaxed, their ears perking a bit. Their eyes gleamed with emotion, squinting ever so slightly. Phil guessed it would've been a smile. "T-Thank you." They ducked their head quickly to show their gratitude, and the three slipped into a comfortable silence as they closed the distance between themselves and the marble temple.

The temple itself was quite beautiful. It was giant, large white pillars holding up a marble stone brick roof. Patterns were etched into them, filled with gold. Some parts were covered by vines that crawled up them, white flowers blooming. The wall behind the pillars had been painted with sky blue and gold paintings. Entering the temple, there were two halls on either side, surrounding the middle part of the temple, which is where the four gold trees surrounding the clear pond was located. 

"What's this pond?" Tommy stood over it, staring down at it. "A window to the overworld. Don't do anything to it. Only I can look through." "Why?" Tommy turned to him, eyes narrowed. "Because it only works for me." "How do you know?" Tubbo pressed, and Techno gave a sigh. "Because I've tried, and so has Wilbur. If it didn't work for us, it definitely won't work for you."

"No need to get all snappy," Tommy scolded, eyes narrowed. "What are we doing here?" He glanced back to Phil with a huff. "I wanted you guys to get used to traveling through portals and such, and I wanted to do it without any other Gods bothering us." "Bothering?"

"We're just so cool that the others can feel us on the Overworld, and they get quite nosy because we don't do it often. Here they can't reach us easily, at least." Wilbur explained with a smug smile. "But I want to meet the other Gods!" Tubbo protested. "You will. Soon." Phil smiled softly, slowly reaching for something the others didn't seem to notice.

Without a word, he pulled out his blade, immediately throwing it at Tubbo. The ram-hybrid squealed loudly, bringing his arms up instinctively as he staggered backwards, slipping suddenly on.. ice?

The blade made a sharp noise as it came into contact with a jagged wall of ice that had formed right before their eyes, spreading out far enough that it made both Tubbo slip and fall back, and to freeze Phil's shoes to the ground. "W-Wh- What was that?!" Tubbo shrieked, furiously, trying to stand. He paused when he saw the ice. "Did.. did I do that-??" 

Phil easily broke the ice holding him, grabbing his blade from the ice wall and putting it away. Everyone besides him and Techno were shocked, having backed away from the ice and Phil. He placed a hand on the ice, eyebrows raised. "Nice job!" He praised, poking his head around it to look at Tubbo, who'd stood up, finally.

"You- you threw a dagger at me!" "Yeah. I wanted to see if you had reaction based abilities, and you do. You created an ice wall to shield yourself." "But what if I hadn't?!" The ice slowly began to crumble as Tubbo spoke, ears flat. "Well, you probably would've been impaled. But it's not that big of a deal, would've hurt for a bit before healing right up."

Tubbo let out a frustrated groan. "Why me?" "You were the last to talk." "You mean if I'd said something stupid last, you would've thrown a dagger at me-?" Tommy had calmed down, too impressed and mildly jealous of the ice to be scared. "Yeah." Phil chuckled. He made his way over to Tubbo, who was understandably wary, taking a step back and letting out a cry of shock as he nearly slipped again, caught only by Phil grabbing his arm and using his wing to keep him up. 

The winged God checked over him quickly, making sure he hadn't gotten too hurt from falling earlier.

"You're weird," The godling remarked with narrowed eyes, but Phil didn't mind. "To you." He pointed out. "Where were you raised, kid?" He took a step back away from him, staring at the boy. "A little village of hybrids like me. They're probably wondering where I am... are my parents Gods too? Why am I a godling and my sisters aren't?" "Fate is odd. You can be born a God, or, rarely, be Blessed by one. To be Blessed is a gift and a wildcard. You could become an oracle, immortal, or very rarely- a God yourself." 

"I gave a Blessing to a human and she became a Goddess," Wilbur gave an example. "And my son Fundy has a mortal mother. That makes him a demi-god." "In all of your cases, you three must've been Blessed. You also might be linked." "Linked?" Tommy narrowed his eyes at Phil. "Like a team." He moved to stand beside Techno and Wilbur. "You three are more powerful together. As a group you are an unstoppable force. Alone," He stepped away from Techno and Wilbur as an example. "you're weaker. You can feel it. Don't you feel stronger standing with each other?"

The godlings exchanged glances. "I feel bored." Tommy gave a smug grin, and a giggle escaped Tubbo, while Ranboo looked away, pretending not to find the comment funny. "Tommy," Phil huffed, and the boy rolled his eyes. "A little, I guess. I don't hate these two like I normally would other annoying kids." "I'm not annoying." Ranboo glared looked down at him, a confused gleam in their eyes. "Maybe not annoying, but you're tall and weird." "Oh."

Phil gazed fondly at the godlings speaking, before a cold feeling washed over him, the feathers on his wings bristling. He turned towards the direction of the portal. "..What's wrong?" Tubbo asked, noticing him turn away. Wilbur glanced between the three kids, and Phil.

"Someone's here." Phil declared, unfolding his wings. He drew no weapon, which made the godlings slightly confused. On one hand, it could mean there wasn't a threat. On the other, it could also mean that maybe there _was_ a threat, and that Phil wasn't sure. Either way, from the looks of things, the older Gods would keep them safe if anything happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so MAYBE it took a bit longer to post but like hopefully it was worth it haha  
> also ooo who has come to visit??
> 
> hopefully no one yells about the Aether. i thought it was a cool idea and stuck with it, with the whole "humans think that water opens the portal" thing (shoutout to all the kids who tried in vanilla minecraft lol) and how it's thousands of blocks above the build limit, making it impossible to reach at all. i think if it was a thing in vanilla minecraft that Phil would like it, considering him wanting to build sky cities


	3. feather fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Godling's meet a few new faces and learn a few new tricks.  
> Tommy also makes a big mistake. (as usual)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 10pm the time im posting this here so i didn't check for errors that thoroughly. if you find any.... oops. just pretend youre blind or something idk

"Can you tell who?"

Wilbur stared at Phil, nervously. "Is it another God, or a mortal?" "It can't be a mortal, moron, he closed the portal." Techno drew his sword, throwing it over his shoulder. "It has to be another deity." " _Two._ " Phil corrected. "There's two." "Two?" Wilbur's eyes narrowed, and he threw a glance to the three clueless godlings behind them, who were stood next to each other.

Tommy crossed his arms. "You guy's gonna tell us anything, or?" "Why would we do that when you're obviously listening in on the conversation anyway?" Techno looked over with a glare, causing the boy to look away quickly, not even attempting to look innocent.

Phil suddenly sighed, having been staring in the direction of the portal for a few moment. "It's just your old pal, Techno. And his bud." Phil adjusted his hat. Tommy didn't like the annoyed groan that came from the Blood God. "..Can we meet them?" Tubbo asked. "If I don't let you, you'll throw a fit, and so will they- considering they've obviously come to see what's going on. I think the others are starting to notice something's up, too."

Before anyone could say anything he turned, diving off the island. Tommy ran up to the edge to look, watching the God dive down and then fly upwards, using his momentum to boost himself high into the air, high enough to glide down towards the portal. He could feel someone staring at him and whirled to face Technoblade, who he'd known had been the one looking. His glared at him, trying to appear more angry than embarrassed, quickly returning to the two other boys.

"So, uh.. who's your pal he mentioned?" Tubbo asked, looking between Techno and Wilbur. Technoblade gave an amused huff. "Pal.." He echoed with a chuckle. He didn't elaborate, instead, moving on. "He's a God that wanders the overworld and causes trouble he always has to fix. He calls himself the God of War. The other God with him would be the God of Fire, who's as equally annoying. Actually, he might be more annoying, just because of his ego." Techno explained. "..Yeah, okay, what's their _names?_ " Tommy pressed. "Ask them yourself, I'm not tellin' you everything."

Tommy let out an annoyed sigh, turning and walking back towards the bridge. "What are you doing?" Wilbur called- not angry, but curious. "Going to the _bridge?_ " He turned, narrowing his eyes. "What does it look like?" "Why aren't you flying?" Wilbur corrected, raising an eyebrow. Tommy quickly turned. "Because I want to walk there! Shut up!" He shouted, simply, before continuing down the path, picking up his pace. Tubbo and Ranboo shared a glance between each other, before following Tommy. They caught up quickly, one being a ram-hybrid and the other being ridiculously tall.

Wilbur sighed. "C'mon, Phil will be annoyed if we don't follow them." He motioned for Techno to follow, who groaned. "I don't wanna deal with those two." "You think I do?"

"What are you two doing here?" Phil raised an eyebrow at the two Gods in front of him, who'd just crossed the bridge after given permission. "I don't recall you asking to go through my portal."

A man in a bright green hoodie-like jacket stepped forward, his face covered by a pearly white mask that had a smile neatly carved into it. His axe was thrown over his shoulder similarly to the way Technoblade normally had his sword- not as threat. Just to show off, he guessed. He was a powerful God, Phil wouldn't lie. "Are we not allowed to meet the new Deity?" He asked with a tilt of his head, adjusting his mask slightly. "It's rude to keep them hidden away in your secret little world, y'know."

"They're not hidden, they've already met two Gods." "The _other_ Realm Guardians?" The other man stepped forward as well, pushing his black hair out of his face before crossing his arms with a huff. "That hardly counts."

"You never let us Overworld Gods know anything." The masked man added. "It's very annoying." "You all cause too much trouble to be trusted with information that could benefit or destroy worlds." Phil argued, before hearing a familiar shout behind him.

"Phil!!"

_Great._

He turned to see all three godlings making their way towards him, Tommy leading Tubbo and Ranboo with a confident gleam in his eyes. He could see Wilbur and Techno distantly behind them- Wilbur was picking up his pace as Tommy began to shout. He would've laughed if he hadn't been so irritated.

"Oh?" He heard the masked God say, standing up straight to lean and look around Phil. " _'Phil?'_ " He echoed with a voice that made it sound like he was smiling. "You're taking mortal names now? I never thought I'd exist long enough to see the day." He teased. "I thought you weren't letting mortals in your world anyway, 'Phil', especially childr- wait-"

The man without the mask froze, spotting the marks on the wrists of both Tubbo and Ranboo when they drew closer, Phil turning to meet them, wings bristling in frustration. A confused smile formed on his face. "..What-?"

Tommy turned to look at the two, ignoring the few scolding words from Phil. His gaze rested on the masked man and his companion, eyes narrowed. He could feel the masked man staring at him through the carved mask. Instead of hiding, he pointed at him. "Who are you?!" He demanded, loudly, and the man actually shuffled backwards at the unexpected shout.

"..None of you told him? Rude." "Your existence is currently very unimportant to them." Techno stared at the mask man, who turned his face away slightly, a chuckle escaping him. "Nice to see you too."

He turned back to Tommy abruptly, making the younger jump back slightly, closer to Phil. "I am Dream. The God of War." He leaned back slightly, ignoring the huff from Technoblade. "And you're-?" Tubbo turned to the other man. "Sapnap. I'm the God of Fire." The man gave a smile, which was actually a lot friendlier than all six had expected. 

"And your names?" Dream looked at all three godlings. "Tommy." The blonde pointed to himself. He looked to the other two, who stayed quiet. "Hey, I introduced you two to those three! I'm not doing it every time."

Tubbo's ears flattened. " _Fine-_ I'm Tubbo. I can, uh.. make ice." "Ice?" Dream's head tilted, slightly. "...Yeah. That's.. all we know, out of all three of us."

Ranboo shrank back when it was their turn. They didn't like the mask. At _all._ They already had trouble reading expressions, the mask made it so much more difficult because of the lack of actual face. They could still feel the staring, though. "I-I'm... Ranboo." They finally spoke, voice quiet. Dream was silent, examining the godling, before turning back to Phil. "So, three of them? Godling's, no less. You'll have your hands full, won't you?"

"No. I have these two." He motioned to Techno and Wilbur. Techno tensed up, glaring at Phil. "What-" "Oh, really?" Wilbur cut Technoblade off with an excited grin. "You'd trust us with godlings?" "You're making me not want to."

"You're going to hand a new godling to the 'Blood God'? Seriously?" Dream chuckled. Techno's glare turned to him. "I can handle a child!" "You'd sooner kill one of them before you taught them anything."

"You're saying _you'd_ be a better mentor?" "For fighting? Yeah. Probably." Techno could hear the smirk in Dream's voice. It infuriated him. "I doubt that." He muttered, stepping forward and pointing his sword at the God's neck. "Why's that?" Dream didn't back away. "I won our little duel. Remember?"

Dream visibly tensed. Technoblade's irritation faded, replaced by confidence. "So, I believe I would be a better mentor. I mean, being stronger than the God of War himself..." "Yeah, yeah, _whatever._ " Dream turned quickly, waving his hand to shut him up. "I'll get that rematch you denied me one way or another. If I have to force it out of you one day-"

"Enough," Phil cut in, sharply, before Techno could retaliate. "My realm is one of peace. So Dream, Sapnap, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Now."

"You always ruin everything for me, man." Sapnap complained with a glare to his masked companion, turning and beginning to cross the bridge back over without protest. Dream looked over his shoulder, staring at Tommy.

The godling was glaring at him, putting on a brave act. His wings quivered ever so slightly in focus. He stifled a chuckle. He was trying so hard to be intimidating like the older Gods, but was failing. Miserably.

"Whatever you say, o' 'God of Death'. But.." He moved his mask ever so slightly, revealing about half of an eye to the godlings. Mainly Tommy. They were a bright green, and narrowed with the intent of causing trouble, fixed on Tommy. 

"If the kids were smart they'd come to me to learn actually interesting things. Especially about being mortal-born. After all, who better to tell them-" "They will do no such thing." Phil growled, one of his wings moving to block them, protectively.

It made Dream laugh as he moved his mask back. "Phil, you're a God. Stop being so protective over godlings who just left their mortal life. Besides, they're Gods like the rest of us. You have no control over them. Only power." He scolded, borderline taunting. "Dream. Leave." Wilbur suddenly spoke, and it was the harshest Tommy had heard him be.

Dream turned with a shrug, crossing back over the bridge and trailing after Sapnap.

Tommy hated the sudden overwhelming curiosity that tugged at him, telling him to go after him.

-

The three Gods didn't know how long they all stayed in Phil's world. The Godlings, did, however- mainly Ranboo. They'd kept track, telling the other two it had been about a week. A lot had happened in that week, so much it felt like it had been longer.

For one, they had met a few other Gods, and a Goddess Wilbur seemed to be pleased to see again. 

Sam was one of them, the God of Justice. He had been awfully kind to the three Godlings, letting them see a few of his weird inventions he often gifted to mortals. He had especially taken a liking to Ranboo, seeing how they were the most interested in his inventions, so much so he gave them his golden crown. They had declined at first, but he'd insisted, saying it was a present. Ranboo wore it constantly. 

Of course, that meant he had to give the others a gift, to be fair- Tommy had called him out on it for being the 'God of Justice' and all, which made Sam laugh, to his delight. He made a promise to the other two to give them gifts the next time they met, and in his own words: 'God's don't make promises they can't or won't keep.'

Another deity they had met was named Niki, a very sweet Goddess who, like the Godlings, was mortal-born. Wilbur had given her a blessing, and by fate she had survived and became a Goddess. Tommy didn't know there was a chance of death by being blessed- he'd said it was a stupid risk. Everyone ignored him. 

She claimed she wasn't the Goddess of anything, she didn't know what she could've been the Goddess of, until Wilbur laughed and replied with 'Revenge'. Niki apparently got attached to mortal things very, _very_ easily, waging an entire war between herself and the God of Fire- Sapnap, Tommy recalled- for killing a fox she had named Fungi. Niki didn't stay long after that, apparently embarrassed.

There was also Fundy, but he had to be brought by Wilbur, seeing as how his blood was not enough to open the portal. He was a demi-god, the son of Wilbur and some mortal woman. Tommy didn't know, he hadn't heard of her before. Tommy did, however, make fun of Fundy for being a demi-god. He was also very weird looking- an anthropomorphic fox with gills on his neck. 

His fur was ginger, like a normal fox, but tinged with silver and black as well. Tommy had also noticed a few black scales on his hands and around his neck, where his gills were. He sulked around Wilbur's shrines, scaring or sparring mortals for the fun of it or telling riddles, and chasing people who got them wrong. A right freak, Tommy called him.

Aside from meeting new deities, the Godlings had also discovered things about themselves. Tubbo could grow things, which Tommy honestly thought was pointless. Making ice out of nowhere was much cooler than plants. 

Ranboo could teleport, but everyone was convinced it was just their enderman half despite them _insisting_ it had to of been a power of theirs, because they _weren't_ teleporting- but no one believed them, not even Wilbur, to their disappointment. 

Tommy could summon lightning- well, not yet. He had at most summoned a few little sparks that Tubbo had laughed at, but, that was about it. Phil had reassured him his powers would get stronger the more he trained, but Tommy was both embarrassed and also mildly scared of that idea. 

He didn't _want_ to summon lightning, he didn't like lightning all that much. But he wasn't going to tell Phil or anyone that- no. Lightning was powerful. And deadly- he should be proud. A perfect weapon, according to Wilbur, or a cowards one, argued by Techno.

_"You can't just strike your enemy with down lightning. If you're fighting, you want to at least give them a chance." He had explained. "But I'm a God. I can do what I want," Tommy had reasoned. "Yeah. You can. But do you really want an army of mortals chasing you down, when you're more mortal than most of us? Who knows. You could possibly die."_

That was another thing they'd learned. Some God's were more mortal than most. The ones most mortal were ones who'd been blessed, or demi-god's like Fundy. Phil, Techno, and Wilbur were formed from nothing, making them the only exceptions. The thought of dying scared him, but Phil had quickly cut in and said no God's could die- but weaker ones could be incapacitated to a degree.

Out of the three Godlings, Tommy was the most mortal, which he did _not_ like. How could Tubbo be more of a God than him? And don't even get him started about Ranboo, the kid was half enderman- so how were they more of a God than 'most of the others', according to Phil?

Because of this, he was the weakest of the three. Not physically, but, emotionally- which were coincidentally most connected to his powers. Of course. This also made Ranboo the strongest, with Tubbo being happily in the middle. Ranboo being the strongest 'emotionally' made no sense to Tommy, seeing how skittish the kid was and the fact that the moment they'd met them they clearly had awful memory, they literally carried a memory book.

Being the weakest made him that much more embarrassed of his lack of flight, which, still only Techno knew about.

It's not like he didn't try to learn to fly before. He did, once on his own, sneaking out during a storm to find a high enough place to try and fly- and it ended horribly. His parents weren't avian like him, they weren't even his parents, more like guardians than anything. And having no wings meant they knew as much about flying as he did. 

He had thought about asking Phil to teach him, but, he didn't _need_ his help. He could learn to fly on his own. He knew he could.

_"The Aether is the home of Avians. The birthplace of them." Phil had told him, one way, when Tommy asked why the place felt so familiar despite this being his only time seeing it. "How is it the birthplace if it's your realm? You had to have existed before it," Tommy had pointed out. "I'm the first Avian." "Does that like.. make me your son, or something?" "No, Tommy. Not exactly." Phil had laughed. "Good. I don't need a family." He'd claimed, ignoring the smile that faded from Phil's face, replaced by a confused frown. He'd left the God before he questioned him._

"Tommy. Pay attention." A monotone voice scolded. He blinked, looking over to the source. Technoblade glared impatiently at him. They were in the courtyard outside of Phil's temple-home, or whatever. They were all trying to use their powers against Techno, Tubbo had just gone from the looks of it. Ice covered the ground, the hybrid standing up carefully on a sheet of it that had formed accidentally underneath him. He'd lost, clearly, and now it was Tommy's turn.

He stretched out his wings. "Fine," He grumbled, walking out. He drew his sword- wooden, because apparently the Gods didn't trust any of them with anything stronger. Techno was also armed with a wooden sword, which was a weird yet amusing sight. Tubbo returned to the others, taking Tommy's place. The ice melted pretty quickly the further he got away.

Tommy stomped a patch of ice, breaking it under his foot to keep from slipping. He tossed an overconfident smirk to Technoblade, who just huffed, and waited for the godling to try and attack- which, happened very quickly, of course. It was Tommy. He was predictable.

Tommy ran at him, leaping up into the air and using his wings to boost him higher. He had thought the God wouldn't expect such a leap- _thought_ \- until he ducked and moved under him. Tommy hit the ground, stumbling, trying to get to his feet quickly. He went to angle his sword to face Techno, but found his sword already pointing at him. "Kid, Phil has wings. Seen it a million times."

He groaned. Right, how could he forget? He heard a snicker from one of the others, throwing a glare. "Whatever! Again, I can do it this time!" He pushed the edge of Techno's sword away, eyes narrowed. Techno huffed, taking a step back and withdrawing the wooden sword slightly, letting him stand again. "We'll see," He smirked.

Tommy growled, raising his sword quickly and lashing it out towards Techno. He blocked it with his, easily. Tommy could feel his frustration burning inside of him. He pressed down with his sword, trying to snap Techno's, but he noticed the God's foot shift. He had been here long enough to know he'd be tripped, it had happened many, many times this week. _Not today._

He jumped back with a thrust of his wings, the wind actually making Techno stumble backwards slightly. A cheer from Tubbo, Ranboo and then Wilbur made his heart skip eagerly, boosting his confidence. Perhaps too much.

The two took swift turns going back and forth, Techno easily dodging Tommy's jabs and attempts at attacks, while he just barely managed to dodge Techno's, stumbling constantly. They were getting pretty close to the edge of the island, Techno even warned him, but he laughed and replied with a sharp "So?"

He really should've listened, and he knew.

Another swing of Techno's sword, a huge leap backwards with his wings like before, and he found himself floating in the air with no ground under him. The moment he realized was when he felt himself began to fall, and he yelled loudly in terror. "Tommy, you _moron-!_ " He heard Techno shout, before it was drowned out by wind screaming in his ears. He could hardly hear the terrified shriek he let out, outstretching a hand to the island above him as if it would do something. " _Techno! Phil!_ " He wailed, before reaching up to his face and covering it. 

-

Phil had watched the whole thing, a bit confused as to why he heard Tommy's genuinely terrified scream. He was an avian- he could just fly back up. " _Phil!_ " Techno shouted as he whirled to face him, eyes wide. "What? He can-" "He can't!" He snapped, cutting the God off. Phil stared at him blankly for a moment. "He.. can't-?" " _No!_ "

Phil spurred into action, diving off the edge without another word. _We're on islands thousands of blocks into the air! Why didn't he say anything?!_ It was Tommy. Of course he hadn't. He'd been stubborn and arrogant the moment they'd met, even if it meant the lack of mentioning being flightless on floating islands _so far up_ he'd surely break every bone in his stupid body that was still accustoming to being a God.

He could see him ahead of him, curled up with his wings uselessly wrapped around him. He wasn't even trying to fly- he could be gliding, and it would be infinitely safer. But _no_ , he was divebombing straight to a bunch of broken bones.

"Tommy!!" He shouted, pressing his wings closer to his body, falling faster. " _Tommy!_ " He saw the godling move his hands away from his face slightly. He quickly reached them towards Phil when he saw him, and the God thought he could see his eyes gleaming with terrified tears. "Phil!" The godling wailed, voice breaking. 

Curse his heart. He so badly wanted to dive beside him and scold him for his stupidity, and make him glide all the way back down to the Overworld, but he seemed so scared and it made him feel awful. He couldn't believe how soft his dumb heart had gotten over the years he'd been alone.

He reached him very quickly, grabbing him and wrapping his arms around him before opening his wings, slowing them both down significantly in a very short amount of time. "Phil-" Tommy's breath came out shuddery, grip on his shoulders and arms tight. 

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't fly, idiot?! I-" Phil sighed, heavily. "Tommy, if Techno hadn't told me to get you, you'd probably would've broken every bone. None would've been spared. _Moron._ " "I know, I know-" Tommy's eyes were shut tight.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded, but his voice was getting softer. He began to slowly ascend, the weight of Tommy dragging him down a bit. He kept his arms wrapped firmly around him, but it was more so to keep the boy calm- even if he moved his hands, the way Tommy was clinging to him there was no chance he was falling again. He'd be teasing him if he didn't feel so bad for him.

"I thought you all would make fun of me. Mostly you and Wilbur." Tommy defended himself. _Fair enough,_ Phil sighed softly to himself. "I can't speak for the others, but, I wouldn't have, Tommy. And I doubt Wilbur would have done much more than just light teasing." "It's annoying." "Well, they're annoying. You are too."

He smirked at the quiet mutter that came from Tommy, probably him calling him something rude as usual. "Why don't you know how to fly?" "I didn't have avian parents. Not sure where _they_ went, but this couple took me in for a few years. They didn't have wings, so I never learned. I tried once, but..." He trailed off, and Phil felt him shake his head. "I left a bit after that. I thought maybe I could find someone to teach me, but, I couldn't find any other avian. Nobody told me we were rare, until I tried looking for us all."

"I could teach you, Tommy." Phil offered, gently. He felt Tommy tense, a he could hear a slight murmur, "R-?" He had begun, before he hesitated. "...Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this far if you have!! honestly i have no idea if this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. if it is, sorry!!
> 
> also, let me know if for the next chapter i should space the paragraphs out a bit more. i know how annoying it is to read big walls of text and such (hurts my eyes) so i wanna try to avoid it as much as possible in the future!!


	4. dusk flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil teaches Tommy how to fly.  
> So, _maybe_ he's a little soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little chapter dedicated entirely to tommy flying!  
> there will be 2 more like these (Wilbur and Ranboo, Tubbo and Techno) and then i'll try and write some more story related long chapters!!

Phil had offered to teach Tommy to fly. He hadn't _promised,_ but he might as well have, because he could not get rid of the feeling in his chest when he wasn't teaching him. It felt like guilt, tinged with determination.

So, there they were at dusk, standing in the courtyard.

"Open your wings, Tommy." Phil ordered, softly. The young godling hesitantly unfolded his copper wings, which twitched slightly in the gentle breeze. Phil walked over, gently inspecting them.

"Uh- what're you doing?" "Making sure you actually have flight feathers." 

He did, it seemed. "Good. I can actually teach you, now." Phil chuckled, taking a step back. "It also means you're just an idiot for falling earlier." "I was terrified, Phil!" "You could've glided."

Tommy turned away, folding his wings around himself as he pouted. "If you're gonna act like a child, Tommy, I won't teach you." Phil warned, watching the boy's feathers ruffle before he turned back around quickly. "I'm _not_ acting like a child!"

Phil simply unfolded his wings, ignoring him. "Follow my lead," He instructed, waiting patiently until Tommy understood and mimicked him, stretching his wings out completely. 

He mirrored the God when he lifted his wings, and when he brought them down swiftly. Phil was practically catapulted into the sky, while Tommy was forced to watch as he got about half that distance up into the air before beginning to fall back towards the ground. His wings flapped frantically when he realized, trying to keep himself up. Instead, he just pushed himself backwards in the air and then promptly fell to the ground. He heard Phil laugh at him.

"I did what _you_ did!" Tommy shouted as he quickly pushed himself to his feet, glaring up at him. "You need to jump when you flap your wings the first time," He explained. "That's dumb! _You_ didn't jump!" "Yes I did. My wings blocked it." "You couldn't have, like, told me? Or something??"

Phil just smiled down at him, a mischievous glint in his gaze. He knew what he did, Tommy could tell. His wings twitched in irritation. "You suck," He declared as he stretched his wings out once more.

He tried again, finally managing to nail it. He was launched into the air, a little higher than Phil because he was lighter. He began to fall backwards again a bit, the panicked flapping of his wings not helping in the slightest. "Tommy, slow your wingbeats down," Phil warned, moving closer and grabbing onto his arm in case the godling began to fall again. 

"Why?!" Tommy demanded, too focused on not falling to keep the anxiety from creeping into his voice. "Because, your wings get tired when you flap them. That's why we glide most of the time- flap to fly higher up, glide a longer distance. Repeat, and you're flying." Phil explained, watching Tommy take a deep breath as he tried to slow down. He only let go of his arm when his wing flapping was about the same pace as his own. "Too fast and you'll get tired. That's when you fall."

"What _if_ I fall, Phil?" Tommy fretted, looking down. He wasn't afraid of heights, but if they ever got above the void, they were.. _thousands_ of blocks above the Overworld. What if he couldn't recover from that when he first started? What if he crashed into the Overworld? "Tommy, I won't let you fall when I'm teaching you." Phil had moved closer to him, giving him a soft, reassuring smile. "Promise?" "Promise."

"Sam said God's can't break promises." Tommy warned. "I know. My body physically won't let me let you fall.. which is why I was specific about the teaching part." Phil smirked. "You wouldn't-" "You never know."

The God flapped his wings again, flying up higher before Tommy could protest. He looked down, keeping an eye on him as he did the same. He wobbled a bit mid-flight, and when he came to a stop, but he seemed to be doing well so far.

"Okay. Let's try flying forward, now." He moved out of Tommy's way. "Lean forward, and let yourself fall a little- keep your wings stretched out." "Fall?!" "You'll glide, Tommy."

Tommy shot him a suspicious glare. "Tommy, I literally _just_ made a promise to you, you won't fall." "Doesn't mean I'm not paranoid!" The godling grumbled, but took another deep breath.

He did as he was instructed, his wings stilling as he leaned forward. He only flapped to push himself forward, but after that, he began to moved forward, gliding downwards very slowly. Phil's expression brightened. "See? You're doing it!" Phil cheered. He heard Tommy let out a loud, nervous laugh. "Y..Yeah! I am!"

Phil leaned forward and propelled himself forward with a soft beat of his wings, gliding alongside him. It was very slow, unsatisfyingly so. "Lean forward more. We're gonna dive a little to pick up speed." "S..Speed-??" "Yeah. You're getting nowhere this pace. I bet a turtle would beat you in a race."

He heard Tommy growl, and he smirked. Annoying him was the only way to ever get him to do anything. He noticed the boy lean forward again, beginning to fly downwards. He followed his lead, instead folding his wings in slightly to pick up just a little more speed. He realized Tommy had copied him after he passed him, as now the boy was just beside him.

"Stretch your wings back out and angle them up. The wind will catch under them and lift you back up a bit, so you're not diving anymore. When you feel the wind lift you, flap your wings."

Phil demonstrated, first. He angled his wings back up towards the sky, beginning to rise up again. He gave a strong beat of his wings, and was lifted higher than before, settling once he reached the peak and gliding. He looked down in time to see Tommy mimic him. The godling let out a laugh, joyful. "I'm- I'm flying!!"

"You are," Phil agreed, he couldn't hide the proud smile the formed on his face. "I'm.. I'm gonna dive, Phil," Tommy shot him a look, one that was somehow so confident yet terrified. "Do _not_ let me fall, or I swear-" He didn't finish, before folding his wings in. He let out a shriek as he suddenly began to dive, and Phil laughed loudly. He began to fly down after him, making sure to keep an eye on him.

Tommy, despite not actually being in danger, continued to yell as he dived further down. He was going so fast, the wind screamed in his ears and drowned everything out- but it didn't actually scare him. His heart soared. His shouting turned into loud laughter, unfolding his wings slowly and angling them up, like Phil said. He began to fly upwards, a bit faster than he had expected, beating his wings until he was climbing up into the air, passing Phil.

He began to glide once more, breathing heavily. Phil joined him with a chuckle. "Scary?" "Y- No... Maybe. A little." Tommy laughed. "Up for another one?" He glanced to the godling, who smiled in response. "Follow my lead."

Phil folded his wings in slightly, beginning to dive down. They were above most of the islands, now- there were a few islands way up high, a few below, but most of them laid in the middle, which is where they were above. Phil was diving straight towards an island. "Uhh- Phil?!" "We're gonna go under it!" Despite the wind in their ears, they heard each other perfectly. Maybe it had something to do with the Realm, or if it had something to do with flying- Tommy didn't know. 

"Under?!" Tommy stared at the God ahead of him. "We're heading straight for it!" "Just tuck your wings in more when we're close! Watch me carefully, and you won't crash."

He could practically feel Tommy's intense stare. When they were about thirty feet from the island his pressed his wings against himself, diving straight below it. A shriek from Tommy made him believe the boy did the same. He quickly unfolded his wings when he was below the floating island, but didn't angle his wings to go up. "Phil?!" There were more islands ahead of them, scattered closely. "I don't know how to turn!"

Phil glanced over his shoulder to him, biting back a laugh. Somehow he had managed to maneuver in a way that he was gliding away from him, towards an entirely different island.

"Tilt the wing in the direction you want to go down, and lift the other up." Tommy did it instantly, turning towards Phil sharply. Phil dove down to avoid Tommy barreling into him, laughing as the boy began to spin and fall. "Phil!" He wailed. "Open your wings, moron!" He felt himself begin to fly after him. The promise to not let him fall tugged at his brain.

Thankfully, Tommy actually did what he was told this time, opening his wings quickly and letting the wind get caught in them. He slowed down until he regained control, before beating his wings and flying back up towards Phil, laughing. He turned and flew in circles around him. "I did it!" "You fell." "..I still did it!"

The Godling immediately began to fly downwards again, picking up speed. He didn't angle his wings to fly up, but instead steadied them to fly as fast as possible without going down. Phil followed his lead, heart leaping with joy. He hadn't flown with another avian in a very long time. He hadn't even flown for fun lately- every time he went to go fly it was to travel. He forgot how great it was.

He watched Tommy circle around the air as they flew, diving down out of sight only to fly up higher moments later. The longer they flew the more risky he got, twirling around the next time he dove, flying up super high to dive, twisting around to fly upside down only to quickly find out it was impossible, falling moments later. He recovered from it relatively easily, playing it off as _'completely intentional'._

Watching the Godling have fun made Phil smile, and even he eventually caved and began to join in on the tricks. He showed off by spinning around while flying and using his wings to do flips.

It was night when they finally returned, the others waiting in the courtyard. Phil landed gracefully in front of them, turning to look at Tommy, who had trailed behind a bit to not crash. Phil raised an eyebrow, curious to see how he'd land.

As predicted, Tommy was just hovering in the air, slowly letting himself be lowered to the ground. It was a very awkward and inefficient way to land, but, he just learned to fly. He'd let it slip. He noticed how limp the boy's wings were when his feet touched the ground, letting them finally rest. Wilbur laughed. "Tired?" He teased, and Tommy closed his eyes, clearly too proud of himself to glare at the shapeshifter. "My wings are." "You didn't want to take a break," Phil pointed out, raising his eyebrows.

"Why would I want to? It was fun! You all should've seen me, I was diving and spinning-" Tommy lifted his wings and flapping his wings eagerly. Tubbo grinned, and Ranboo.. Tommy guessed they were smiling. Their eyes were bright and their head tilted slightly. They had no visible mouth, so, it was quite hard to tell.

"You sure you didn't _fall?_ " Techno raised his eyebrows, and Tommy glared at him. "Hey, you threw me off the island." "You jumped off, actually." Wilbur pointed out with a chuckle. " _And_ you screamed!" Tubbo added, smiling innocently when Tommy whirled to face him. 

"We saw you flying, Tommy. I'm sure you did great." Ranboo's ears twitched. "See? Why can't you all be nice like Ranboo?" Tommy complained, turning towards the temple with a groan, walking off towards it. Tubbo trotted after him with the same, innocent smile. Ranboo teleported to the entrance, waiting. "Show off," Tommy mumbled lightheartedly to them, aiming to whack them with his wing but missing because they teleported again out of the way. "You may be nice, but you're still annoying!" He shouted. Tubbo and Ranboo laughed, Tommy soon joining them as they disappeared out of sight.

" _You're smiling,_ Techno," Wilbur nudged the hybrid, who had been watching with a fond gleam in his eyes. He shook his head with a loud, irritated huff and shoved the shapeshifter to the ground. "You're going soft!" Wilbur simply laughed. "If anyone's goin' soft it's him." Techno gestured to Phil. Phil whacked him with a wing like Tommy had attempted to do with Ranboo, smirking when he noticed the God stumble slightly.

_..Maybe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally have never written any character learning to fly so heres to hoping i did it decently!!! haha ,,,


	5. ender dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur takes Ranboo to the End for the first time in the godling's life.

Ranboo stared out at the court quietly.

It was dusk, and Phil and Tommy were doing flight lessons. They really wanted to stay and watch, _really_ \- but Phil had suggested that the other godlings do something else, to which Wilbur suggested Techno and him teach them stuff too.

So, Tubbo had went off with Technoblade to the Nether, Techno mumbling something about myths or whatever. Which meant Ranboo was with Wilbur for today.

It wasn't a bad thing, really, what would've been bad was being stuck with Technoblade. They were certain Techno would lose his patience with them very quickly the moment they had to spend longer than ten minutes together, because they were not at all driven to fight or to even speak. 

The thing about Wilbur, though, was that they were _very_ intimidated by Wilbur. Wilbur was not an intimidating guy in the slightest, but also, he was literally the Ender Dragon. The creature that his kind always spoke about in their distorted language- Wilbur basically created endermen as a species, from _nothing_. And here he was- standing beside them, about to take them to the Realm they had heard stories of since they were young, but had never seen, laughing at Tommy when the boy fell after a failed take-off attempt.

"You ready?" The shapeshifter glanced up at them- or, well, past them. Out of all of them, he knew better than to make direct eye contact.

"Oh- uh, yeah." Ranboo nodded, sheepishly. Wilbur backed away a bit and turned with a little twitch of his leathery wings, lifting his arm slightly as a portal formed in front of them. Ranboo leaned forward slightly to admire the stars reflected deep in the portal. "Weird right? There aren't actually any stars in the End. I don't know why the portal looks like this." "There isn't?" "Nope! Just void." Wilbur chuckled.

"I'd normally just push you through, but, you aren't Phil or Techno. It's funny to push them, but I'd just feel bad if I did it to you. So, I'll go in first." Wilbur explained, before walking up to the portal, turning to face Ranboo. "Don't walk off the platform when you go through, by the way!" He added, before leaning backwards and falling through the portal.

 _Fall off the platform..? That's reassuring..._ They sighed, inching closer. They only stepped through when they noticed the edges being to wavier and fade, signaling the portal was probably about to close.

And of course, they nearly fell right off the platform. The only thing that saved them was the quick grab of their wrist by Wilbur, who laughed, apologetically. "Sorry, it was a little too close to the edge. I'm not at all good with portals. I don't leave the End often." He explained, pulling them away from the edge. "I-It's fine," Ranboo chuckled nervously, even though it was absolutely _not_ fine and they had no idea if they would've managed to teleport to safety if they had fallen.

Wilbur turned, gesturing towards the main Island. Ranboo's eyes widened slightly at the sight. It.. was barren, yes, but they'd expected it. Whatever few words they could pick up from other endermen in the Overworld often spoke of the empty world they came from.

To a human, a mortal- the land was one of death and loneliness. To Ranboo, it was home.

"This doesn't feel real," They admitted with a slight inhale. They heard Wilbur give a soft chuckle. "It feels like I'm dreaming." "I promise you are not dreaming. I can pinch you, if you want?" Wilbur reached for them for emphasis, but the smile on his face gave it away he was only joking. "N-No, no, I think- I trust you." Ranboo's eyes squinted slightly, returning Wilbur's smile with his own invisible smile.

They hardly flinched when they felt Wilbur tug at their arm, inviting them to follow them across the bridges made by mortals long ago. 

They felt the gaze of other endermen, hearing their distorted conversations of their origin. "They can tell you're different from them." "Is that bad?" "No. They're just curious." Wilbur smiled.

Ranboo's gaze brightened slightly. They liked Wilbur- he was nice. Phil too, and Tubbo. Tommy and Techno.. well, they were fine. But intimating. _Mainly Techno._

They looked over to the God, ears perking in surprise. He'd changed form, ever so slightly, to have more.. draconic features, or enderian. His ears were a bit longer- like the Dragon's- small horns protruding his head. Black, scaly freckles scattered around his face and covered his body. His wings seemed bigger now, too, curling around him ever so slightly.

"Why'd you do that?" "I didn't, just happens in the End." Wilbur shrugged, then leaned closer to them. He made eye contact, but this time it didn't bother them. _Something to do with his form change,_ they guessed, noting his eyes had a purple glow to them, having changed from a dark brown to a similar shade of purple.

"Mind if I draw some of your blood?" It was a rather forward question, and it even made Ranboo laugh, a sharp nervous exhale escaping them. "..What?" "It won't hurt, you know that. I just.. wanna see something. Your blood was different than the other two when we checked last time."

 _'Last time'_ was when the three elder Gods checked to see just how much of the godlings blood made them.. well, godlings. Tubbo was the closest to what was considered 'normal'. Tommy was just around half of that, a bit like Fundy- but, enough that he still counted as a God, instead of a demi-god. The boy hadn't been happy at being compared to Fundy. Ranboo's.. had been much different. Abnormal, even.

While the other two were pretty normal compared to most of the others, Ranboo had been _almost a complete God_ , like Phil, Wilbur, and Techno. None of them could figure out why. Even Wilbur couldn't- he'd _seemed_ to have an idea, but he brushed it off and didn't mention it. It made Ranboo feel odd. They didn't _want_ to be different.

It was weird, too, because they were half endermen. But, " _Race doesn't tie into being a Deity,"_ according to Phil. " _Otherwise me and Tommy wouldn't be Gods, because we're Avian."_ Yet, it was still weird, being around fifty percent endermen and something else while there was a whole other part of them they hadn't known about until now.

"Um.. sure." Ranboo held out their arm, and Wilbur took it carefully into his hands- no, claws, now- and gently dug them into their flesh. It stung, but only for a moment. Golden blood welled up around the cut, gently trickling down their arm when they lifted it. Black liquid- blood, they guessed- mixed with the gold. "Is that because I'm half endermen?" They asked, curiously. "No. _Endermen_ have purple blood." Wilbur pointed out, raising an eyebrow as if Ranboo should've known.

Regardless he gave a polite, bright smile. "You're very intriguing, to say the least, kid. I think you're a little more like me than I first initially thought." "...What?" Ranboo narrowed their eyes at him, giving a confused twitch of their tail. "When I met you I knew you were a lot different than the other too." "Well, _yeah_ , I'm an actual hybrid." They waved their hand in front of their face, pointing out their face that was split into to entirely different colors.

"Kind of _obvious_ I'm a lot different than most." They watched Wilbur roll his eyes with a laugh. "Do you know what I am, Ranboo?" He asked, crossing his arms casually as he looked around, gazing at the pillars around them. "Well, you're a God." "What else?"

Ranboo hesitated. "A shapeshifter..?" They added. Wilbur smirked, giving a nod. "Bingo." "So?"

"I have reason to believe you're a shapeshifter, too." Wilbur glanced back at them. Ranboo simply returned the gaze with a glare. " _Why?_ "

"Well, we haven't seen any of your abilities yet. It takes a long time for shifters to realize their power, because- I mean, no one usually _intentionally_ tries to change into an animal." Wilbur pointed out. _Fair enough_ , he had them with that. They sure hadn't tried before. They also didn't mention that they all had seen one of their 'abilities', because every time they tried they were ignored because it was just 'teleporting'. It's not. _Teleporting is different. How would_ they _know?_

"So, what? You want me to try?" "Nope. I want you to do it naturally, if you ever can. It's pretty impossible to willingly change your first time." Wilbur stretched out his wings. "Naturally?" "Like a fear response, or something. Like Tubbo and his ice," Wilbur moved one of his arms out for emphasis. "When Phil threw his dagger, Tubbo got scared and formed a shield of ice to block it."

Ranboo decided that while Wilbur was nice, he was also insane. _I guess being alone for a while does that, huh?_ "Other emotions can trigger it too, though. If you get stressed from fear or anger your fight or flight can make you shapeshift to do either or." _Great. When I get scared I'll randomly change into a mouse or something to hide. Embarrassing._ "What if I'm not a shapeshifter?" "Then it just won't ever happen. But my blood looks similar to yours. If you're not, then, uh... well.. _oops?_ " He gave a sheepish grin. "But, I'll be shocked if you never change."

Ranboo's ears twitched miserably. "Now I'm gonna be on edge all the time. Thanks." "Hey, would you rather turn into some sort of creature without knowing what was going on, or being paranoid _but_ prepared?" "Wilbur, I can assure you I would panic either way." Ranboo grumbled. Wilbur chuckled. "Yeah, okay. You're probably right about that." He turned away, wings twitching. "You think they're done yet?"

"No." Ranboo's eyes narrowed. "I don't know how quick you think Tommy can learn, but I promise it's not that fast." "Time passes differently here. I mean.. I guess it's not that much of a difference. A minute here is like, two minutes for them." "That's a completely pointless time change?" Ranboo stared at him. Wilbur only laughed. "Sorry, sorry, _way_ too late to change it now. Just wanted to be different, I guess."

"I guess I'll show you the End Islands, then, for like.. thirty minutes. It'll be like an hour for them." "..Could you show me.. the Dragon, actually?" Ranboo tilted their head ever so slightly. They noticed a slight spark in Wilbur's eyes.

"You want to see my strongest form? The _'Ender Dragon'?_ " He gave smirk. Ranboo nodded, slowly. _Why wouldn't they?_ Wilbur's gaze trailed upwards, briefly. "Yeah, sure." He chuckled, unfolding his wings. Ranboo expected him to just do it, but instead he took off into the sky, the air disturbed by his wings knocking Ranboo to the ground.

They watched as he soared around in the air, spiraling through the dark sky above- _showing off_ , they guessed- before diving behind one of the huge obsidian pillars. There was some sort of explosion of bright, white light- they could only compare it to a firework- before a roar split the air. Ranboo's eyes lit up as they scrambled to their feet.

A dragon climbed up onto the pillar, perching up high with its wings unfolded and curled in intimidating posture as it let out a loud growl, staring at them with bright purple eyes halfway across the island. Ranboo would be terrified if they didn't know it was the shapeshifter. They were still a little intimidated. Did Wilbur recognize them? Was that a thing they should worry about? "Uh- Wilbur!" They waved, tail wagging behind them subconsciously.

The dragon pushed off the pillar, gliding down towards them as gracefully as a giant dragon could.

He landed in front of them, the ground trembling as his claws dug into the ground and dragged through it, sliding to a stop in front of the now very small godling. He craned his neck slightly, gazing down at them with a twitch of his ears. "Uh.. you're much cooler in person than in storybooks and myths." Wilbur's eyes squinted slightly, his teeth baring slightly into... a grin? Ranboo could only guess. Yeah, Wilbur recognized them. They relaxed as he let out a weird, content purr. _Can dragons purr?_ They didn't feel like asking.

Wilbur was motioning with a wing towards his neck.

"On?" They asked. Wilbur nodded. Well, if the huge, cool dragon _insisted_ they go flying with him.... They climbed on with hesitated, gripping his horns as his neck was lifted and craned up. They followed his gaze, seeing something high up floating in the sky. _What?_ He felt Wilbur crouch slightly, wings unfolding to their full length- and with a giant leap they were in the air, flying up towards it.

Ranboo would've _loved_ to describe how flying felt. They would've very much enjoyed it, unfortunately, it was over very quickly. Probably because they were on a huge dragon that could fly to something up in the sky in like, two seconds. Wilbur landed on a large platform, lowering his neck and allowing Ranboo to climb off- which they did.

A huge castle-like structure stood before them, floating out of sight from the ground. "Is this your home?" They turned, startled to find Wilbur back in his normal form. "Yep."

The castle was actually more like a fortress, but, a very small one. Four pillars reaching up towards the sky, connected by what they assumed were bridges. There were no walls, so they could see into the fortress. In the middle, a smaller pillar stood, a clear pond similar to the one in Phil's temple surrounding the bottom of it.

"What's that?" They asked, following Wilbur towards the fortress. "The pillar, I mean- what's it for?" They clarified, after. "Oh." Wilbur stopped at the edge of the pond, looking at the pillar. "That's for the Dragon Egg. Or, uh- _was_ for the Dragon Egg." Wilbur's tone grew bitter.

Ranboo stared at him, dumbfounded. "Egg? _Dragon_ Egg?" The echoed. "Yes." "It's... not y-" They were stopped by Wilbur's soft chuckle. "No, no." "Ah."

"Did you know I wasn't the first dragon, Ranboo?" Wilbur looked at them. Ranboo stared at him, again. "Well, no, but-" "I created the End, and all the creatures from it, yeah, and that _included_ the Ender Dragon." Wilbur's gaze returned to the pillar. "She was the original guardian of the End."

"What happened to her?" Ranboo's head tilted, ever so slightly. They didn't like the look that flickered on the God's face. "She was killed by Dream." Wilbur explained.

Dream.. yeah, they remembered Dream. The God of War, who'd visited them their first day as a Godling. "He.. killed her? But, he's a God, why would he-" "He wasn't _always_ a God." Wilbur pointed out. "Dragons are proud creatures. They themselves are practically Gods, its why so few exist. I'm like, the only one, and- I'm not even an actual dragon. What I'm saying is that I guess she blessed him before she died as a gift of sorts. A prize."

Ranboo's eyes narrowed. "Oh.." "Yeah. So, she's dead. I was too late to intervene, humans aren't meant to enter the End Islands- but I couldn't do anything then, because he wasn't a _mortal_. I couldn't punish him." Wilbur huffed. "You sound sad," Ranboo pointed out, sympathetically, and Wilbur gave a small smirk. "She was basically a pet. Y'know how humans have their dogs, and call them their best friend? She was like that, but ten times more intelligent. Couldn't talk, but we understood each other. Also I _literally created her,_ kid, of course I didn't want her to die."

"You created other things," Ranboo reasoned. "Yeah. Endermen, Phantoms, Endermites- those are _species_ , races, though. There are so many of you. There was only _one_ Ender Dragon, only one End Guardian."

Ranboo nodded slowly, understanding finally. "Oh." "When I got there I couldn't do anything to Dream. He was holding the Dragon Egg, and the only thing I could do was make him hand it over. So, I've kept it safe for years, and years, and-" He cut himself off with a quiet laugh. "You get the point. Its, uh, gone now."

"What happened?" "I don't know. Someone stole it, a few years ago. I _tried_ tracking it down, I could feel it- so I was certain I'd find it, but.. one day, it just... vanished." Wilbur sighed, leaning back on his heels. "I don't know who stole it either, before you ask. I wanna say Dream, but, I mean, any Deity could've. _Anyone_ would want that sort of advantage over me, or whatever power they could get out of the egg."

"I'm sorry." Ranboo kept their voice soft. Wilbur turned his back to the pillar and the pond. "It's fine, not like you stole it. I doubt you were even born. I'll find it, again, one day."

"So.. you took up the Guardian duty?" "Yeah. I'm not actually a dragon, either, in case you weren't aware." Wilbur looked over, laughing quietly at the fake crestfallen expression on the hybrid. "Really?" They asked, trying hard to sell a heartbroken voice. They'd known, already- Wilbur literally _just_ mentioned a few minutes ago. "Sorry to break it to you." He chuckled. "Anyway- let's head home. I'm willing to bet it's night there."

Ranboo stepped through the portal just before it closed again, accidently letting out a soft, content _vwoop_ at the warmth of the Aether. It was so much warmer compared to the End.

Techno and Tubbo were standing near the courtyard- Tubbo seemed to have enjoyed whatever he and Techno had done today. His tail was wagging and everything. Was Techno.. _smiling?_ "Weird, huh?" Wilbur snickered, noticed them staring at Techno. He was back in a more human looking form, compared to his more dragon-like one in the End. "The Blood God is a big softie kid. Do _not_ let him fool you."

Ranboo's simply ears twitched in amusement, looking at the sky. They could vaguely make out the forms of Phil and Tommy flying in the distance, doing tricks midair.

If they had a visible mouth they were sure a big, dumb smile would be plastered over their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how we feeling after tommys stream today (3/4/21) haha .....  
> anyway i hope you guys like ranboos character in this story so far. i promise theyre much more interesting than im making them out to be!!! like so much more. you kind of learn just a bit more about them in this
> 
> next is techno and tubbos nether visit (will explain more about how deities work/name a few more in the story) then everything will move forward again!!  
> i might draw some designs for this as well but i make no promises


	6. goats always were very nosy creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno takes Tubbo to explore the Nether.

Tubbo was stuck with Technoblade. Or, actually, _he_ was stuck with _him._

Tubbo wasnt afraid of Techno. Sure, he was intimidating, but he'd learnt quickly the God wouldn't hurt him, unlike the other two, who often tried to avoid him. Ironically, Techno tried to avoid them, too.

However, today was different! Tommy was learning to fly, Ranboo was visiting the End- and that left Techno with Tubbo. He _had_ to interact with him now, whether he liked it or not- and Tubbo wanted to see how annoyed he could make the older God.

They were walking away from the others now, Techno practically dragging his feet with his sword thrown lazily over his shoulder. Tubbo trotted alongside him, following him cheerfully through the portal that was suddenly created in front of them. Why question the weird things that happened? They were Gods. Things would always be weird, Ranboo was weird to all of them and the three older Gods had been alive for who knows how long.

What he wanted to know was how it all happened. But first, the Nether-

He bit back a distasteful remark about how horribly hot it was, stamping a foot gently on the ground below him- it was so weird looking- "What is this stuff?" "Netherrack." "Weird," Tubbo grumbled, twitching his ears in silent judgement at the God's... world choices.

"Why are there so many bad things around?" He looked around, the place was crawling with things that looked like they wanted to murder him. "Like- what is _that?!_ " He pointed to a giant light grey... thing, floating in the air, making horrible noises. He squeaked in mild disgust, shrinking behind Techno, who gave a weird huff. _Was he amused?_ "It's gross sounding!" "That's a Ghast. I didn't make them." " _Make them??_ Someone _made_ that? How- and why? Who?"

" _Ugh_ , I don't remember who made them _it was so long ago--_ " Techno groaned, reaching a hand up and ruffling his own hair- fur?- with a frustrated sigh, before his eyes flickered open. "Oh, nevermind- uh, I believe... Sapnap?" "He's an idiot. I'm gonna punch him for that. Why is it _crying?_ " Tubbo tugged at his ears, ignoring the weird huff-laugh that escaped from Techno. "Annoying Gods make annoying creatures."

"I better not see him anytime soon," Tubbo muttered, turning to look back at Techno, who was walking off. " _Hey-!_ " "Pay attention and I won't leave you behind."

They trotted around in silence for a little bit, Tubbo taking the Nether in. The questions could wait- he was trying to get used to the uncomfortable feeling this Realm gave him. He didn't belong here, he felt so out of place. The discomfort only really disappeared when the entered a new biome, a nice blue forest one with plenty of plants Tubbo could admire.

"Hey, so, Sapnap made those gross flying things, right?" "..Yeah." "Surely you've made something, so, what did you make? Mobs, I mean. Not like.. races or species that can talk."

Tubbo watched Techno lean against one of the trees, processing the question. His ears twitched slightly, trying to decide if he should even answer. "C'mon, it's not like there's anything to do here." Tubbo persuaded. Techno sighed. Well, goats were nosy animals. Always trying to pry into whatever they could, for no reason.

"Piglins- if you count them, I don't, but- Wither Skeletons and The Wither, uh.. also one more, but they're not in this Realm." Techno finally caved. "You made The Wither?" "Yep." "I've heard stories about it, the people in my village were very interested in myths n' stuff. But I guess it's not really a myth, huh?" He gave a sheepish laugh at the end.

" _Clearly_. Still think you're gonna wake up in bed or something?" "Nope. I would've done it by now, either I'm dead or this is real." Tubbo gave an accepting smile. "You don't seem worried about the death part." " _Well_ , if I'm dead, at least I'm having fun." "Fair enough."

"So.. what mobs did the other two make?" Tubbo asked. "Don't you wanna hear it from them?" "Nope. You're right here. Why wait?" He ignored the glare he got. "We have the time to kill."

Techno remained silent, just glaring at him, until Tubbo gently stomped his foot again. "I'll just go if you don't tell me!" That got a response. " _Phil will kill me,_ you won't" " _I will._ "

" _Fine!_ Wilbur made endermen, phantoms, endermites and- The Dragon." He paused for effect, probably to let Tubbo gawk- but hesitated when the boy didn't react. Tubbo didn't even miss the flicker of surprise on his face. "Well?" He prompted.

"Uh... Phil, he made zombies, skeletons, silverfish and spiders." "Wilbur made the coolest mobs." Tubbo grinned. Techno's ears twitched as he frowned. "It's _true_ ," Tubbo insisted. "Were you not taught _basic_ social manners?" "Nope. Were you?"

Tubbo nearly giggled at the long, drawn out sigh that came from Techno, grumbling something afterwards. "Whatever." Tubbo was glad he was the one to be stuck with Techno. If he were Ranboo, for example, Techno's response would instill panic. Tubbo wasn't Ranboo. This was amusing.

"So.... can you tell me more?" Tubbo asked, sitting down of the ground with a content little noise- a soft ' _maa_ ', like a goat, just quiet enough it sounded like a hum- settling down in the teal grass of the 'Warped Forest.'

"More?" "Yeah. Like, about you, and the other two. Why did you make the Realms and all these mobs?" Tubbo asked. Techno blinked, expression blank. Tubbo narrowed his eyes. "Why're you acting so weird? Just answer the question or something! It can even be a stupid answer." "I've never had somebody ask before."

Tubbo stared at him, ears flattening. "Sure, yeah right, there's been others like me!" Techno continued to stare at him, it finally made the boy uneasy. ".. _Surely_ ," He added. "Nope. Kid, I haven't left the Nether in a long, _long_ time. I didn't meet up with any new Gods or Goddesses or Deities. Neither did Phil, or Wilbur- we were busy with our worlds."

Tubbo's hands gently curled in the teal grass, frustration growing. He wasn't frustrated being the first one, exactly- but why was he any different? _Why were the others different?_ "Then why us?" "Phil dragged me along- and, also because of this.. stupid ringing I heard, when you three showed up, but.. I don't know okay?" Techno sighed.

"You're a God, you're supposed to know everything!" "No, I'm not. You're clueless right now, aren't you?" "Yeah! That's why I'm asking you!" "Well, I was the same way when I appeared, same as Phil and Wilbur. We only know so much because we've been alive for a _very long_ time. We knew nothing when we first.. uh, formed-? -we were lost."

Tubbo's ears twitched, growing quiet- finally. Only for a short moment, however. "Then your Realms, the mobs- how did you know you could create them in the first place? If, y'know, you didn't know anything."

Techno sighed again, finally caving. The piglin hybrid walking closer, finally sitting down in front of him. Tubbo gave him a smile, pleased that he'd finally gotten him to give up and finally explain things to him. Techno looked grumpy. He _always_ looked grumpy.

"We didn't know at first, when we.. appeared, there was nothing. We didn't even really have bodies. It was just a void, we were together, we didn't have names.. anything." Techno began, averting his gaze when Tubbo leaned forward slightly with curiosity gleaming in his eyes, ears perked ever so slightly. Techno liked telling stories, really, but he never had anyone to tell them to before. He wasn't sure how to feel.

"One day, the void wasn't a void anymore. We all appeared in the Overworld, a very.. barren one, honestly, but it was the Overworld. The only things that existed were the flora and faunas, and humans, of course." "Who made the Overworld?" "I dunno. It just.. appeared, and we were the only ones around- none of us made it. So, there's probably something else out there, stronger than even us, that we've not met. Whatever it is it probably made the Overworld. And us, maybe. Honestly not sure if I want to meet it."

Tubbo leaned back a bit, a smile forming on his face slightly. "So..?" "So, that's when we started actually having bodies. We all sorta took the forms of humans, to fit in and such. Adapting n' stuff, y'know." "You don't look very human now," Tubbo pointed out. "I have two forms, kid. This and a more human one. I like this one better. It's also much more comfortable in this body in the Nether." Techno raised an eyebrow. "Yeah... I'm not exactly having the best time-" Tubbo admitted with a laugh, gesturing with his hand for him to continue.

"We did have a few.. modifications, of course. Phil had wings, so did Wilbur, and I.. actually I was pretty much just a human. Just with weird eyes." Techno shrugged. "That's where the idea came from. Humans had such dull lives, all boring and loud. And angry. So, why not just.. take them, change them? But, we didn't know how to do that exactly, and we didn't wanna tamper with anything else living just yet. So.. we tried to make our own creatures, first, to see if we could even do it."

"Well, I guess we know the answer to that." Tubbo smirked. "Yeah. Wilbur made endermites- he wanted to start small- and Phil made the skeleton. I made piglins." He explained. "When they saw my piglins, they realized that instead of just.. changing humans, we could remake them, entirely." Tubbo's eyes lit up. "Did one of you make hybrids like me? Uh- _satyrs?"_ Tubbo called himself a 'goat hybrid', it was easier to him than 'satyr', but that's what humans called him. "That was another younger deity. Not sure who, sorry." Techno admitted. Tubbo glared at him. "Useless," He taunted, to the shock of Techno. He heard the God stutter.

"You-" He glared at Tubbo, but he only laughed. "I was joking!" "You are treading _very_ thin ice." "No I'm not, it'd melt."

He bit back another laugh when the piglin-hybrid looked away, ears twitching in silent frustration as he moved on. "Phil made Avians- Elytrians? He says they're the same, whatever- in his image. He loves them to death, honestly, he runs into one in trouble and he will intervene. He was very proud of them, and.. yeah, I don't blame him. I'm proud of piglins." He tried to hide the smile on his face. That was.. so long ago. He was old. They all were. "Wilbur made Enderians, which were.. just endermen, just, more human? I guess. Ranboo would be considered an Enderian, even though they're half endermen. Wilbur made it all confusing." He sighed.

"Was that all you guys made?" "Nope." "Can you tell me-" " _No._ Moving on." Techno cut him off swiftly, but fell silent.

"..Well?" "...There's not really anything else to say, actually. I made the Nether for chaos, a challenge for the new races and humans. Wilbur made the End to taunt them to a horrible fate, because he has a very weird and sick sense of humor watching things throw their lives away, and Phil made the Aether like.. fifty years later, as a safe place for groups of Avians and himself because humans kept trying to kill and take the wings of the Overworld Avians." Techno used his sword to help him stand. "What? No, you're kidding," Tubbo jumped to his feet- or, hooves, he guessed. "There _has_ to be more."

"Not really." "Then tell me about some other Gods!" Tubbo demanded. Techno groaned.

"Kid, I just spoke more than I have in like, forever, give me a break." "I just found out I was Godling, like, a week and a half ago, _you_ give _me_ a break!" Techno stared at him, ears twitching. He wasn't amused. "You've done nothing but run around Phil's Island for the entire time we weren't training you."

".... _Please?_ " Techno glared down at him, still. He was staring up at him, head tilted. "Just, like.. three?"

"Just _three._ " Techno muttered, ignoring the cheer that came from the Godling. "And I choose who." "Okay!"

"Remember Sam?" "Yeah! He was the weird dude, with like.. gold armor. He looked very much like a centaur, honestly..?" Tubbo's ears twitched. "Oh- he also gave Ranboo a crown!"

"Yep. Sam is the God of Justice. He's like me, Phil and Wilbur- he just.. kinda appeared. He made creepers, but, he's not as strong as we are, so that's all he made." "Did he always look like.. y'know?" "Nope. When he made creepers, he liked them enough to alter his form to them. Not exactly like them, but, more like the one you saw him in. He looked more creeper-like before, but he made his torso and up appear human to make them a little more relaxed around him."

"Why's he care what humans think about him?" "He doesn't, he just wants them to feel safe around him. He's the God of Justice- if he sees something as unfair, unjust, he tries to fix it. He is a protector. I used to tease him for it, but I respect him now, I guess. Guardian to Guardian." Techno had leaned against a tree again, watching Tubbo begin to pick at the Warped Forest flora around them, listening while he investigated. "He has green freckles around his face that the mask he wears covers, his goggles are for his eyes." "What's wrong with his eyes?" "They're pitch black, white pupils. They make him look cool, but if he insists I _guess_." He shrugged.

"So, is he just.. nice?" Tubbo looked over to him, curiously. "To those who deserve his kindness, yes." Techno gave a slight nod. "He likes to make things for mortals. He probably sees them as like, pets, or something." He chuckled.

"I think I like Sam. I hope he'll visit again soon." Tubbo smiled. Techno looked away to hide his gaze, which softened slightly. _No,_ Tubbo was _not_ growing on him. He did _not_ care about this little satyr godling.

"Bad is the God of Illusions." He went on. Tubbo perked up slightly- he hadn't met Bad yet. "..Bad?" He echoed. "Well, while Bad is a God- to seem somewhat 'normal', he told mortals he was a demon. He looks like one, so it worked- but humans are afraid of demons. Which, makes sense, of course- but they started calling him ' _bad_ ', and such. So, he picked it up and stuck with it as a name." "That's... kinda sad?" Tubbo's eyebrows furrowed slightly. Techno gave a slight hum. "He doesn't mind."

"He actually looks quite intimidating." He added. "How so?" "Well, he's a demon. Pitch black skin, and eyes- you can only really see his pupils, which glow white. And his mouth, too, I don't know how to explain it. He's just super tall, wears cloaks all the time, horns.. just picture a demon." He mumbled. "Descriptive." Tubbo huffed, and Techno rolled his eyes. "Whatever. He's super nice, but.. I don't really buy it. I mean, he's the God of Illusions, that's not the most reassuring thing to have power over."

Tubbo turned to him, ears twitching. "Techno, you are _literally_ the Blood God, I think you have no room to talk." "I am the _Nether God_ and the Realm's Guardian, thank you." Techno corrected him swiftly. "The Blood God is simply a nickname." "You still answer to it."

Techno stared at him through narrowed crimson eyes. Tubbo returned his glare with a innocent smirk. "... _Anyway_. He's also Sapnap's dad- not biologically, but, he kinda just.. found him, wandering around here somewhere. A small little demon child, he blessed him and raised him as the God of Fire. There's your Sapnap lore, two in one." " _No,_ you better tell me one more." Tubbo gave him a dark look. It didn't scare Techno, but, _maybe_ he would fit in one more. _Not_ for Tubbo, of course not.

"Eret," He began, ignoring how the boy's gaze brightened. "is the Deity of Fortune. They're kinda mysterious, I don't know much about them except he's a bit like Sam, with how he just kinda showed up and wandered the Overworld. Human's call them 'Herobrine', they share a striking resemblance to the man in the myth, with their pearly-white eyes.. but, they like 'Eret' better. They let the humans have their fun, though." He fell silent again. "..Is that all you know?" Tubbo tilted his head.

"Hm.. well, Wilbur doesn't like him all that much, when Dream... uh, lets just say ' _rose to Godhood_ ', he declared some sort of 'mini-war' on him. Eret and a few others backed Wil up, but eventually Eret kind of backed out of it..? Unlike most of the others. He wandered off back to the Overworld to avoid the battles." Techno explained. "Mini-war? You guys declare _war_ on each other?" Tubbo narrowed his eyes. "If we get into a huge disagreement, yeah, to settle it."

"Weird." Tubbo muttered, closing his eyes. "Maybe." Techno stood up straight. "Well, that's four, and all you're getting out of me. Ask Phil or Wilbur next time. Also, don't talk to me again for a week _at least_." He began to walk off, Tubbo's eyes fluttering open when his voice began to fade away. He ran after him, quickly. "Told you to pay attention." Techno grumbled.

They continued to walk for a bit, finally in silence. Eventually Techno made another portal, the two returning back to the Aether.

Tubbo felt much more comfortable when he stepped through the portal back to the Aether. Not only was it significantly cooler, but the sight of the soft cyan grass below his hooves and the golden trees dotting the island and others bringing peace to him once more. "Are they still training?" He asked, looking over at Technoblade, who was standing on the edge of the island up ahead, gaze angled up slightly to the sky.

He trotted over, following the piglin-hybrids gaze. He spotted to forms flying through the air, mainly diving and spinning before flying up higher into the sky, using momentum to boost themselves up higher into the sky. He smiled, not even noticing his tail wagging happily behind him. "Hey, you're smiling." He pointed out, glancing up to Techno. It was true- the Blood God.. 'Nether God', was smiling as he watched the two. When Tubbo pointed it out he forced a neutral expression, ears twitching as he let out a huff of irritation.

"I'm just glad to see Phil enjoying himself for once." He grumbled. "He doesn't get to fly for fun that often." He added. Tubbo fell quiet, gaze returning to the two flying. "I'm glad he got a chance, then." He finally replied, deciding to sit down on the ground beside Technoblade with a content smile. He hardly even noticed the approaching voices of Ranboo and Wilbur, returning from their trip to the End.

It had only been about a week and a half since they arrived to the Aether, but it really had felt like longer. The Godlings began to wonder whether or not their absence was noticed or acted upon.

Tubbo had left behind a whole village. His father had been the leader. He wondered if they were searching for him.

Tommy had run away from his village, before this whole thing. He couldn't help but wonder, as well, if his guardians and the friends he'd left behind were worried for him. _Probably not._

Ranboo knew they wouldn't be missed. They had no memory of their own family, if they even had one- they had no one to worry for them. _Maybe_ the towns and cities they'd scampered around in noticed their disappearance, but they would not be looked for. It was fine by them.

However, they'd still agreed to Tommy's stupid idea, as well as Tubbo. Tomorrow, apparently, the three would sneak out of the Aether and visit the Overworld on their own for the first time since they'd first arrived. The plan was to go visit their previous homes, but Ranboo knew it would be impossible. Who knew how far Tubbo's village was compared to Tommy's? And Ranboo didn't even have a home. Without portals they would probably just get lost or something.

Regardless the three all settled down in their rooms- Phil had some in his temple, apparently he used to house injured Avians- and got ready for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> praying there aren't any typos or whatever in the story i already reread it once... 
> 
> writing tubbo is fun. i actually own goats so applying their dumb behaviors to him will be very fun :]  
> anyway! here is some lore for you all! hopefully its good enough for now??  
> speaking of lore, for those wondering how the Overworld was created- since no one in the story knows, it wont be brought up- the Overworld was originally created by a player. It generated, but was abandoned by the code afterwards for another generated world. so, it wouldve been a world a player would've spawned into like an actual game, but didn't get used. hopefully that makes sense?
> 
> the story will continue in the next chapter when the three go to sneak out!! thank you for reading this far if you have :D  
> also in the future im gonna do a chapter about the three's hybrid traits because i am.... such a sucker for those haha oops,,


End file.
